Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-26594 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique related to a cell layout of an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-111860 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique related to a semiconductor device including a memory cell, which can achieve a high-speed operation and high integration.